Reincarnated multiverse-Traveler
by kazami.kiryu
Summary: Hello My name is *REDACTED* and i was R.O.B. of my freedom, curse that accursed entity...now im building stuff, traveling planes, Innovate and become a R.O.B. myself, now if only i could stop my consciousness from wanting to return to my RWBY family i could finally... i wonder if having surperiority complex is part of the Schnee bloodline, oh well, lets begin...
1. Chapter 1 Reincarnated in RWBY World

**...**

**This is my first work so guys pls have mercy on my poor soul, spelling and grammar**

**The story is a little...bad...**

**...**

Huh?...what the hell happened?...oh...i died huh

I was walking back home from the grocery when a woman run past me and a minute later i heard a gun shot followed by me blacking out

Died by getting shot...i guess its better than getting loved by truck-sama cause truck-sama's love hurt more than loving a douche. Oh well... i have live a nice life...being born in a influencial loving family, studying in a nice university and...meeting the love of my life that gave birth to my now working kids

Haah...atleast i did not die virgin, so~~ whats going to happen now? Am i going to stuck in this black void?, Etto my lovely wife am i going to see you again?

Okay perhaps im not going to meet my wife...its been a longtime since im stuck here and i cant even move for the past 3 month...yup months i counted since ive got nothing to do...wait...what am i hearing?...

Badum badum

Whats that comforting sound?..

Badum...

Wait...wait a damn minute...is that a heart beat im hearing!?.. WDFQ!? im in a womb!? So that explains my new situation...im being born again...

I wonder if i should thank someone or bash them in the head since i dont want a second life...

**meanwhile in the expanse of the multiverse***

**"Achoo!" A tall figure clad in black sneeze**

**"You alright?" A second figure of a old man spoke**

**"Im a R.O.B. i dont get sick if thats what in your mind...its probably those people i kidnap cursing my name...or title in our case as R.O.B., anyway Oldman Zelretch wanna see one of my victi- i mean willing players wreck common sense arround the multiverese?" The black clad person spoke asking the old man known as the wizard marshall who just smirk as a response**

**"Ofcourse~~~ "**

**...**

Its been 6 months and i...the child who was going to be born in the next 3 months is getting bored...i mean serously with that comforting heartbeat being the only companion you have im sure you will get bored...well atleast something happened a month ago, a translucent screen appeared in my head showing me... well...me...or my suppose new status...im still creep out why im not panicking

**Name:???**

**Age: Not yet Born**

**Race: Human/???**

**Origin: Light**

**Element: Darkness**

**AP:0**

**Skills[need to be born to activate most of it]**

**Denial of nothingness (sealed)**

**Rewriting**

**Power of destruction (sealed)**

**Natural Body**

**Scan**

**Natural Insight (sealed)**

**Nega-Summon (sealed)**

**Aura Core (sealed)**

**Converter (sealed)**

**Reality Marble**

Okay?...i dont get what my skills do other than the rewriting thing since it came from the only Anime i watched called ReWrite. That ability allows me to rewrite my strengths; if i want to be smart ill have it, if i want to be crasily fast ill have it, thats what it means to possess such skills...the downside is..weell..its hard to control...

Back to my situation...since ive got nothing to do i decided to test my rewriting skill to increase some of my bodies inner attributes like my intelligence, reaction speed and have a regenaration but honestly...controlling the skill is hard...ITS SO DAMN HARD, im pretty sure i destroyed some of my cells inside my body when i was using the skill

After the long 9 months im finally getting born! Finally i can finally get out of this comforting hellish heaven!? Finally...why cant i stop crying...

I felt my body being push outwards and a woman screaming, its probably my mother pushing herself too hard dont worry mom! Just a little bit i can already feel the air hitting my scalp just a little more! And~~~ finally~ im out~

I opened my eyes and and immedietly close it and cried out load, damn! I need to adjust to the light!~ i opened it again and saw a doctor and and a lot of nurse and maids

I felt the doctor gently lifting me up and gave me to my mother which i noticed to be beutiful; Long white smooth hair and tired gentle loving expression, looks like im going to grow as a handsome boy

So far... my body is still crying...my eyes still hurt but i can still manage

"Congratulations miss Schnee its a girl!"

The doctor spoke proudly and thats when i notice what he said

Wait what!? I quickly look at my mother again and started remmembering a certain TV series situated in a broken world with crazy immortals and hatefull witches, i dont know why i was crying again whether it was because of my situation being born in the Schnee family or that i became a girl

My (new) mother whose name is Willow schnee, slowly carrased my head and spoke

"Your name little one will be Morgen...Morgen Schnee..."

**Lets skip the time for 5 years**

Growing up is hard, Growing up with a large burden pressed to you is harder, thats what i noticed living inside the schnee manor (castle) after observing my older sister, Winter which is 2 years older than i am

Apparantly since our parents is busy i could only be with winter, playing with her when she is done studying. Ofcourse since i know that being stress is bad for a growing childs mind i ensure that Winter would be happy by doing everything that could help her releive her of stress and by that i mean not being a problamatic child, not disturbing her in her studies, making excuses to play at her back to massage her (she enjoys my massage apparantly) and by knowing what kind of food and preference she wants so that when she visits my room or when i visits her she will be relaxed and enjoy the little time she had for the day

I love my sister, me whose pastlife centered arround a loving family who takes a lot of care to each other, wants Winter to experience a love of a family to ease her burden

Shes the heiress of the SDC for now so i will try my best, i will be her sister and her friend

I know her weakness and her strength, she trust me more that she trust our parents, well what would you expect i was there for her when she needed me and is allways there, the first thing i did after learning how to talk was to cling to her or willow if shes free and when i learned to talk i talk to her and supported her. For the past 5 years i became verry close to winter.

Ofcourse i acted clumsily and innocent, changing my talking patters into a clumsy innocent child, i cannot act like a genius because if i did, i might garner unnessesay attention

For the people im pribably just a clumsy innocent child

Oh well since 5 years has past another year or shorter later, weiss my second sister will be born and 5 years later i will fake my death with the help of the white fang, i know they will attack since it will be the day i will be introduce to the public, and the tension between the SDC and the Faunus kind already reached on critical levels when the faunus public found out the situation of the fauna workers in the Dust mines. I need to prepare.

Now your probably wondering why im going to fake my death right? Well i could say that my presence is already affecting this world, how?

Three days ago my sister learned that i will be raised to become a perfect woman and be married off to a rival companee and to absorb the said companee

My sister, winter who is close to me cannot accept that fact so she began working hard to be a perfect Schnee heiress so that she could take the companee away from our (douche of a kind) father and save me from a sad future, she wanted that i should live my life as i wanted and perhaps because i promised her that ill be supporting her allways causing her to misunderstand that i wantee to become her secretary

Yes...my presence is already affecting it, my sister who should want to escape my fathers grasp and became a specialist became a hardworking woman who embraced being a schnee heiress to inherit the companee. It means that team RWBY might not be formed and if that happens...i could no longer react to enemy attacks...i need the timeline to be the same to properly respond to it, i admit im not like those others who have been self insert and can do anything they want...im not a genius like them and~~ another disadvantage for me is that i have a strong unhealthy paranoia...that sucks...

I created a plan where i wilk fake my death and give rise to a companee and support the main cast in the shadow

, i started preparing using my abilities (all my abilities were unlock when i was born), first, when the night came and everyone was asleep, i escape the manor and head towards the forest near it through flying, after landing, using my denial of nothiness powered by my imagination i created the

Sumeragi class ship from Gundam 00 and immedietly activated it and fly towards the moon in stealth mode

After reaching the moon, using the same ability again i created the Celestial Being Mother ship and hid it at the otherside of the moon, docking inside the space station, i quickly had it produce innovades that will function as my workers and buisness people who will help me manage the soon to be created buisness

I had them study buissness, weapon development and dust studies. After that i went back home, all of those happen in a span of 7 hours

Haa...this is tiring to do when theres a lot of guards monitoring you

**The morning after**

knock*knock*

" Morgen are you asleep? "

A clear gentle voice i know stirred me up away from the soft embrace of dreams

"Im coming in"

A Slow steady walk came and move towards my white bed where i was curled up half asleep

"Look at you~ still asleep even though you promise to accompanee me in my morning study~"

I slowly opened my eyes and moved my body to sit at the edge of the bed and then stretch. Winter sit besides me and gently carrased my hair

"*Funya~~* sorry sis~ ...i had trouble sleeping yesterday so im still sleepy..."

Winter then look at me worriedly

" should i cancel our plans for this morning? Your health-"

I stop winter from speaking by hugging her back and placing my tiny arms arround her neck

"No need...im still sleepy but~ its our bonding time so~"

"But-"

I covered her mouth by my little white hands

"Ill go prepare myself pls wait outside~ Priscilla~ prepare by clothes"

My sister look at me worriedly before shaking her head before tapping my two arms which was embracing her

I let go of my sister then look towards the left and saw my magic maid priscilla, why magic maid?, i call her a magic maid because she appears when i expect her to do something for me and dissapear when im not looking

Even if im not stating something like i wanted milk or tea she will appear besides me with it, i was suspecting that she was a ninja or someone like sebastian from black butler but meh~ lets just prepare my things

I unbottoned my pajama and removed it and and had priscilla clothe me

I then nod to myself before sitting in my chair and has priscilla do my hair

After that i immedietly went out and walk with my sister towards the library

Haah~~~~ the schnee manor sure is cold...looking arround, both the design and atmosphere of the manor is cold making an impression of a ice castle instead of a warm home it kinda reminds me of how cold the family is...

"Hey winter...after this...do you want to join me and visit mother?"

I ask winter out of the blue and stunning her, well what do you expect my mothers room smelled of wine and she's allways moping arround if shes not doing her office work, just thinking about it makes me want to shove a power of destruction to my douchebag of a father jacques, thanks to that my sister and motyers relationship is broken with just me connecting the female members of the family, im only neutral towards jacques afterall

My sister then look at me akwardly

"Sorry morgy~...im...i...i have to do something later..."

She spoke apologatic i then made my poutest puppy eyes expression

"But sister...pls pweaty please"

I cant beleive im making this expression

"Pweatty please sister just this time"

"Fine..."

Yes! Now while i accompany winter in her study i need to make a convincing plan to fix the damage between my mother and winter

"Thank you sister!"

I smiled happily at her making a expression of a kid receiving a bag of candies which made winter not look at my face

"Alright~ but first your promise to me, you will accompany me in my studies"

Without me knowing we finally reach the library where in a corner near the window, books and assignment given by her tutors were located sitting idly in a white artistic table

I steadily walk towards the sofa near the table and sitted on it, my sister with a soft smile plastered in her face sitted on a white chair besides the table

"Hey sis~ im going to arrange this first okay?"

"Okay...but just dont overdo yourself okay?"

"Okay~~"

I moved my little arms and arranged the books and papers scattered arround the big table, books to the left and papers stack at the right

Another thing why my sister likes my presence is that i arrange her things in a orderly maner and by that i mean when she has assignments related to a book i put a book mark on the page where the info is located, as for the papers i organize it through importance by categorizing it to A-Z making her work easy and apparantly i am her clock, sometimes(most of the time), since shes working hard she forgets the time and i allways have to remind her

Though working with my sister also helps since through it i can stimulate my brain and my upgraded calculation, just as what i stated above i allways help my sister in her assignments through putting a books mark in books, and with that i had to allways scan the library, increasing my mental abilities to another level not only i had to scan the library i had to scan each page(and theres millions of books in this library) and find the info my sister wanted and had to deal with the large info flow each time making me smart not that i allways show how smart i am since if i do i might be notice by the unnessesary attentions id rather not meet

And with the help of info flow i learn new things and with tyese new things my denial of nothingness gets stregthen

While musing, i felt a tap in my right shoulder making me look at my sister

with worry in her eyes And so i responded in a singing voice

"What is it sis?~"

"I was just cheking if your fine you were staring in space"

"Dont worry sis i was just thinking about our family situation"

"Ah...okay..."

I know our family situation is a large turn off button for her, if i mention it she will stop doing what shes currently doing and stare on a empty space

"Sis...if your going to stare on that empty space again you might not finish your assignment"

And that snap her attention back to her assignment

"Haah...i should be grateful that father isnt here and doing work outside allowing me to affect the broken relations of each schnee family member.."

Looking at the sky the only thing i could do just now is sigh

"This will be hectic..."

After 4 hours

I stop my sister from reading more books and drag her towards our motyers room

"Now come on sis, we have to visit mother"

"Okay okay...just calm down, our mothers room will not go somewhere"

"Fine..."

After 10 minutes of walking we finally reached our mothers room

I knock three times...

"Mother we're going in"

I walk in followed by my sister

"Pardon our intrusion..."

When we entered the room, a soft wine smell assaulted our nose

"Mother...are you drinking wine again?"

My sister ask while heading towards our mother who is sitted near the window looking at the gardens below

"Mom...take this medicine it might help you..."

I suddenly appeared at her side with a medicine and water in my two hands shocking the two women

"Priscilla gave me this medicine she said that it might help"

Nodding slowly she reached for the medicine and drank it with the water

"So~~ mom are you ready for our daily girls talk or counciling?"

My mother look at me gently and smiled

"Of course my sweet little marshmellow"

The girls talk or counciling is a activity i created to ensure that the mental strength of my mother and sister will get stronger and to keep my mother

r stable, in the canon timeline Willow Schnee is absent because of stress and out of comissioned, i created this period/activity to ensure that will never happen and that willow will be a good supportive mother to boty my sister growth and to change the morality of the schnee family to a humatarian little by little. With these, the tension between the fauna and human alike will lessened

The councilling/girls talk happens in a span of two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening daily.

**Night**

Nothing note worthy happen today aswell. Just daily activities of studying, talking and eating

Oh well i better train...thanks to my ability, rewriting, my body can function with just two hours of sleep allowing me to train at night

When i ensure that everybody is asleep i created a sleeping clone of mine and place it in my bed

I walk towards the center of the room and by both using my power of destruction to destroy the space circulary and denial of nothingness to make it possible by making the space solid, i created a rift in space...creating a path to my mothership in the moon

After stepping out of the rift i was welcomed by a unknown person...probably a innovade, with long smooth black hair and glowing eyes

"Good night young master...my name is GNI-X0001RV"

"I see...ill call you jeanne instead.."

I told the female innovade who nodded

"I trust that my instruction i gave last night was followed?"

"Yes young master, currently there are currently 2,500 innovades, each one is studying buissness, weapon smithing and dust studies. "

"I see...keep them studying...and tell them to use their innovade abilities to excell in buisness"

"Understood...but young master we could no longer produce innovades because the veda system calculated that we need to produce more housing for them"

" i see...go back to your station i will create more...building...for the innovade"

"I thank you young master, do you want to use a shuttle?"

She ask me and a knowing smirk appeared in my face

"Do you have any MS in this station?"

"Yes we have but...you master might have a difficulty using it since it was made for innovades..."

"It doesnt matter prepare it quickly"

"Understood...shall i also prepare a pilot innovade?"

"No need have them continue studying, just let Veda guide me"

"Understood young master"

She then took out a tablet out of nowhere and click some buttons

"The launching bay is being prepared pls follow me to the changing room"

I nod at her and followed her

After a short while

I walk towards the launching bay where i will move out along with my assistant for the day jeanne

While doing so i formulate my plan for this world

[ My plans

1.) Fix the schnee family situation while im still there

2.) Create a massive companee that rivals or surpass the SDC assets and power

3.) Take the city near mountain Glenn and turn it into the fifth kingdom with my companee as its government along with a council of ten members

4.) Find a way to fix the world (eliminate the grimm problem)

5.) Find a way to explore the multiverse

6.) Innovate

7.) Have fun ]

I opened the gate leading to space and propelled myself out, heading to the moon and landing in it

"Hmmm...i guess ill make a space city here instead..."

Using my denial of nothiness, i made a large city painted in silvery white, then i covered it with giant walls that produces a Forcefield that can use stealth systems and a known barier called as GN Field with 10mm GN lasers attached to the wall. Located near the walls, and intalled in it are ten 300 meter GN drives which will power the City and the systems in it, this city could probably hold 1,500,000 units...

after that i called jeanne to dock the Celestial Being Mothership at the center of the city. I also created Air while im on it then i went back inside the mothership and went directly to the room where Veda is installed and added a Von Neumann

Commander core which is conected with my brain and the veda system allowing me to control the said system while having the same capabilities of a Commander

I then willed the veda to start producing more innovades to help me achieve my goals

In a short while after willing the system, i activated the Von Neumann Core and started gathering nano-materials to build a fleet, after all i would not be able to fix this world, rwby world, problems with just a companee, i need to have a private army at my call that couod respond to any problem

In which i had it start producing Orca-Class spaceship, Volga class spaceship, Baikal class Spaceship and ural class spaceship; most from the gundam 00 series, all are equiped with GN cannons, Corrosive turpedoes, Hyper-graviton Cannon and a GN Field fused with a klein field from the arpeggio of blue steel

"Now...i will a fleet, but every fleet or army needed soldiers...and i think i know what kind of soldiers i want..."

Making a evil grin i remmembered a certain anime and decided that perhaps...this class of soldiers will be my first and game changers(the ace) in the board for now, these soldiers will be droids, i started designing a series of droids with a designate of A class droids. I started making the first one...

First i designed the droids height, in this case a A class droid, which is 162 cm

And with a weight of 48 kg

Then i created her appearance, a teen age woman with white beutiful wings that can make any winged alien entities jealous and a voluptuous body paired with long, rosy-pink hair styled pigtails secured with dark-pink ribbons. these type A droid has emerald eyes but glows red during battle. And to ensure the similarities i also put an ahoge design in her hair

This is her stats

**[ Name: A1**

**Droid Type: Humaniod/Angelic**

**Class: A Class Droid**

**Specie: ??? Specie is hidden by the administrator/creator**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 162 cm**

**Weight: 48 kg**

**Three size: 88-57-85**

**Weapons and abilities:(from fandom)**

**[Aigis] - can generate a nigh-invincible energy shield that can cover 360 degree angle and can defend against almost all attacks.**

**[Artemis] - She has the ability to fire multiple to even millions of explosive projectiles from her wings that could follow its target forever. Power varies depending on A1's seriousness. She can even fire millions of them like she did to the Babylonian population.**

**[Apollon] - is a devastating bow. Its arrow is very destructive and can destroy a whole country.**

**[Uranus System] - The Uranus system is designed and developed by Daedalus, the energy source is the Variable Wing Core, which made the name Uranus Queen.can either call up parts (robotic arms, primary guns) while in Uranus Queen mode, or it convenes completely. The Uranus system can either be used to fight or as a means of transportation i.e flying at mach speeds.**

**[Pandora] - Aka the "Self-Evolution Program", it allows an ???????? possessing it to grow in power through time and the absorption of other things. It also repairs broken systems and functions. The program that A1 is using is supposedly the ultimate program**

**[Veda assist system] - allows the veda to assist A class droids in battle**

**[Emergency Teleportation] - teleports units back to base when they are damage fatality**

**[Commander Core] - as the first A class unit, she has the ability to give orders to other A unit ]**

Hmmm...this will do...

Looking at the black space, i, Morgen Schnee smiled. With my ability...i can create anything...aslong as its not divine...hmm~ but pseudo divine ones maybe...

With the help of the A class units my job here in remnant will be easy...

I flew out of the station and gently glide arround the space

**[ Query: shall i start producing A class units after A1 is made? ]**

Gentle eyes looked at the blue planet called remnant

[ Proposal accepted... create as many as the station can hold...]

**[ Order Accepted ]**

[ Keep producing until their amount reach 500, i only need 500 of them for this world only...maybe when i can finally travel the multiverse ill produce more... ]

**[ Understood Head Administrator ]**

Hmmm...i better return on managing issues and creating more benificial system

Can anyone guess who A1 is?

**The day after the long night**

I returned to my room just in time before changing my clothes to a sleeping clothes before heading to bed to sleep in my fluffy soft bed, i was not able to sleep at all because of managing the city and creating more stuff but now i can finally sleep yay!~

Baaang!

"Sister are you awake!~ its time for you to join me in my self study"

A certain sister of mine entered the room energeticlly which i did not expect from my kind and gracefull sister but still...oh sister of mine why are you stopping me to enter my utopia...why had thou stop me from entering the dream land...why!?

Thats whats currently happening inside my head contrast to what my expression outside which stayed calm smiling

"Is that so sis~~ but isnt it to early?"

I ask my sister with (fake)energy in my voice

"Its not early its 7 am in the morning" with a deadpan voice

Wait what...i did not expect that

"Anyway why are you so energized in this fine morning?"

I ask while positioning my body to sit in the edge of the bed

"I got a call from Tian this morning, telling me that our father wont be home for another 10 months, apparently the rival companee is about to have a campaign and he expects that if he allowed it to continue the company might surpass ours so his started creating plans to counter it"

"Oh...thats indeed a good news, now goodnight"

I allowed my body to fall into the bed but before i could truly enter the land of dreams my sisters hand came, pinching my cheeks, keeping me awake

"Fine~ just let me change my clothes"

"Okay~ ill be waiting outside"

I nodded, watching my sister walk tkwards tye door and exiting the room

"Dont take too long okay~"

Haa...i wont be able to sleep am i...screw making plans screw faking my death, i might die before i could do any of those...

After 15 minutes, in the library

"Sis~ this are the books you requested, and this map entails our trade routes"

I told my sister while putting the books near her and placing the map infront of her

"Ahh~ thank you morgy~ i cant imagine life in this cold mansion without you here"

She spoke gently while writing answers to the test problems given by the tutor while lokking at the asset report time to time

Yeah im sure you do, your super smart after all

"Winter, im going to find more books that might help, oh by the way, there are discriptions related to the problem your answering right now at page 66 of the first book and some at page 34 on the second book, make sure to check them okay?"

"Hmm"

I turned my back and went towards the shelf containing the buissness information

"Haa...this is hectic...but fun..."

**6 years later**

With these years nithing really changed except that i finally energizes my mother again making her more active in the company, i hope that this little change wont affect the canon timeline, winter hates our father as usual but kept a good poker face arround him, i still kept my silly persona acting arround him when my mother and sister are not arround to trick him and not get his attention

And weiss is finally born, damn the kid is cute as heaven, both my sister and i allways find time to play with her, but that does not matter because...

Its finally the day when i will be introduce to the public and the day i will fake my death

I was no sure that the white fang will attack the venue where i will be introduce because thats what my spy told me and that veda confirmed it with its calculation

I created a warping device, thag will warp me to the base and a fake dead body of mine to finish it

Now im waiting for my father to call my name where i will move tkwards the stage where he is located

[ Veda, is the enemy here already? ]

**[ Affirmative, 3 white fang members are located outside the door , 4 at the back of the stage and 24 at the glass roof, it is calculated that when you will be called to the stage by your father the lights will be turned off and the 24 member of the white fang will drop and kill you, administrator is advise to activate a defensive spell and use the fake body as a shield before warping out and leaving it behind ]**

[ okay ]

I murmured a sileny defensive spell and set a timer on the warp device, which will warp me after 5 second

I hope that my 'death' wont affect my mother and sisters too much...but i cant let these attachment hinder my goals...these is for their sake aswell,

"Now let us welcome my dear daughter, Morgen Schnee"

I heard the voice of my father and i started walking towards the stage, garnering the look of many people

Looks like it is time,guess the white fang wont even let me reach the stage huh..

The lights shut down causing panic, members of the white fang descended sorrounding me and attacked with lethal force

I casted a illusion showing i was hit, but it was actually the clone which was hit then warped my self towards the lunar base

I arrived at a throne room made from crystals beaming with mana, this place is the center of the city

I steadilly walked towards the golden throne(literally) made from the same materials as Avalon from the nasuvere

"This is just the beginning, mother sister i hope that one day you will forgive me from leaving"


	2. Chapter 2: Technology and Defence

Story Starto~

...im...wondering if this is the right choice, wondering if leaving my family is the right choice...

I looked at the blue planet called remnant from my throne room

"Master Morgan, may i know what troubles you?"

I heard a voice near me, looking at my far right stands a beutiful woman clothe with a professional Buissness uniform, this woman is my innovade assistant; Jeanne

"Ahh..., nothing jeanne , just releiving some past memories, anyway hows the research concerning the GN drives?"

Now your probably wondering why im asking this to my assistant right?, well~~ its because all GN Drives here on the base are GN Drive Tau, and not a original one that could produce endless energy, but why cant i produce a original Drive when i have denial of nothiness on my side? A true magic that can make anything from nothingness from the nasuverse, well its because every power has a limit. i could produce anything but only up to 95% . When i found out about this, i panicked and created a dozen solar panels to power up the drives and in turn power up the base.

But i cant just rely on solar panels i need those GN drives to accomplish my plan for the world of Remnant. So i had the veda create more Innovades but this time their focus will only be in researching every thing i made even sci-fi machines

I refocus my mind towards Jeanne who is holding a tablet and reading its content

"Yes Master, the progress is going well with the help of the blue prints and some hidden documents located inside the storage within Veda, we estimated that we could produce Original GN drives by the end of the month"

I nodded at her

"Good, i need those drives at the end of three months after all. Jeanne how about my soldiers and people? Are the innovades daily neccessities provided? How about the A class droids? Are they properly check and maintain? Are their needs provided"

Jeanne nodded while smiling gently

"Ofcourse master, we need a strong army after all"

I look at the stars from the mirror view attached to the cieling of the throne room

"I see...maintain these procedures and have veda quietly hack those CCT's at remnant to make ID's for those of my men who will work as Buissness people, i shall go to the lab to make ideas and weaponry and...to test my powers"

I stand up from my throne room and headed for the lab, passing jeanne who bowed and followed me up to the throne rooms entrance before heading to her office

I walked for 25 minute before reaching the lab, entering it i passed a dozen innovade scientist's who bowed at me when i pass theough them before going back to their research and studies

Im really blessed with deligent people am i~

After reaching my own private section of the lab which is protected with walls that could contain orbital bombarment and nuclear fall out. i quickly began my projects

Entry 1

I had a amazing idea...making MS small enough just enough to become a armor for people use

So i quickly prodeceded making samples from other series. Series such as Infinite Stratos, Drag-Knights (from saijaku muhai no bahamut), A.S.T. armor(from Date A Live)And gathered Data from it to make a invincable battlesuit/Armor attached with GN Drives that could spam beams of death

But first...lets make a core for it

Entry 2

Gawdamnit! This is hard! It allways explodes in my face! HOW DO I MAKE IT!?

Entry 3

Damn...after 50 explosions or so i finally made progress and was able to create a core for the new Battlesuit/Armor

Entry 3

Im currently making a prototype armor. But im having troubles on how the armors power move inside it

And after a few hours i finally had a idea , by copying the structure of magic circuits, i could make a path way tor the enrgy to flow inside the armor,

Test run is on progress

Entry 4

I encounter another problem, all prototype armor could only power up to 25% before its system startes failing. The GN Drive and the core cannot make a proper connection together causing the systems to fail

I had 10 scientist help me in finding the solution for this one

Entry 5

We finally had a solution, a innovade found out that the problem is the same one as the Twin-Drive problem

So to counter this, we made a system called Neural-TwoWorlds System. The circuits of both The GN Drive and The core will be separated, The GN drive will power the Armor/Battlesuit and the core will hold most of its programs and data. Both are only connected with the energy storage

Entry 6

After discovering the system, the project progress leaped out of the charts, our battlesuit/armor i named N-Armor can probably fight a 7th generation Infinite stratos now. We are still finding a way to lessen the effects of gravity during flight because the N-Armors Speed is up to mach 15, people will probably become a mash paste after it

Entry 7

We found a way to negate gravity during flight with the help of studying The C.A.D. studies from the irregular at magic highschool, precisely with the help of gravity and gravity negation spells

Entry 8

We are done with these project, all planet troops/land troops will wear N-Armor and now im focusing on producing my weapon

Entry 8

After reviewing my memories i finally found which weapon i like and will produce.

The Judgement of Shamash from Honkai Impact 3, with its capabilities, it has enough destructive power to turn an entire City to ash in exchange for the life of the wielder (in other words the weapon will produce a strong flame enough to turn a city into ash but will also burn the life energy of the wielder). To planet earth it might be not be a deal but for world of remnant it will be disastrous

Now im finding ways to make the Judgement of shamash more stronger and these are the ideas i manage to think

1.) Put the jewel of Balmung (from the nasuverse) into the handle of the weapon. The jewel stores and preserves magic energy,True Etherfrom theAge of Gods, and releasing it causes it to emanate a twilight aura.with these i could enlargen the area of effect of the weapon.

2.) Fuse it with excalibur Galantine, with its holy sword and purifying properties, grimm has no chance surving it added to the fact that it is powered by the flames of the sun making the flames from the weapon stronger if fused

Entry 9

The scientist agreed with my ideas and so i fused excalibur galantine with the judgement of shamash then installed the jewel with it

I used my ability rewrite to make my body adaptable to the flames of the judgemnt of shamash, cant have the weapon kill me before the enemy does after all

Entry 10

The weapon is being tested on virtual realities and i could say it was a success, now im just waiting for a situation where i could test the weapon myself

Entry 11

Study on C.A.D. is progressing well, each hour we learn a new thing

Entry 12

C.A.D. Research reach its peak, we are now able to fuse C.A.D. to our Ships and sattelites allowing us to make strong defence and offensive sattelites and ships

More so for the ships since the combination of GN Cannons/lasers/Rifles along with Hyper-Graviton canon makes a ship super deadly added to the fact that with tye help of veda, ships can use high calculative processing allowing ships to use high sequence spell like material burst in second

I suddenly pity the enemies that the weapons will face in the future

Entry 13

The Innovades are done training so i had my army/troops/peaple prepare for departure towards remnant, i had the A class androids stay at the base to guard it

Leading the mission is my secretary herself, Jeanne Arnnet

Now all i had to do is wait until they are done making a foothold at remnant...

Jeane Pov

My name is Jeanne, Jeanne Arnnet and im one of the innovade created by our master and mother Morgen Schnee

From the day i was born all things in my head keep stating that i must serve this person along with others

This is why we were made, to be her swords and shield

Her happiness is our happiness

Your probbly weirded out right? Your probably thinking that im a fantic right?

But no , im not any of those above

The reason why we are doing this is because we are made to be like this, manufactured with one porpose, Serve our master Morgen

Im not complaing though, our master is good to us , she allways worry for our sake, and took quite a large time just to memorise our names, she ensures that we live and grow properly and so, our fake loyalty became true loyalty

We know this loyalty is just planted but who cares? What matters that we deemed her to be worthy to be served to ans this opinion is real not fake

Aslong as she's happy, we are happy...

Now im leading a group of innovade to make a buisness starting from the kingdom of Mistral

"Milady we are approaching the City of Mistral"

A red head innovade spoke from the speakers of our private plane

"Good...dock on The Union Dock, the advance part led by Aqua is there"

"Understood, Milady"

I turn my eyes on the 24 innovades inside the roon before speaking

"Our objective here is to make a Buisness...a Weapon/Dust/Daily nessecities precisly, understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, 1 third of our numbers will go to the government to make documents concerning our buisness while another 1 third will go find a available land for us to make the building for the buisness, the last 1 third will go meet up the advance party got it?"

I ask them who nodded before making a report to The administrator

"Master Morgen, we are proceeding..."

Morgen Schnee Pov

I received a report from my aide Jeanne which made me smile

Making a buissness is part of a three stage plan i constructed to achieve my goals, these are

1.) Make a buissness both respected by human and fauna alike and has enough assets comparable or higher than the SDC, start finding salem secretly

2.) Reclaim Mountain Glenn and the City near it, making a new kingdom under the company and giving hope to mankind that they could push the grimm back and protect the city from the grim

3.) Establish a more stronger connection to the other four kingdoms, after this begin exterminating the grimm arround the world through the use of massive scale barrage of material burst and sending the A Unit to capture Salem while killing the grimm at the same time

"After that...i will explore the multiverse..."

Hmm?... why do i feel a little hesitant on thinking of exploring the multiverse, its not like im going to miss my family...right?

By just thinking about makes my head ache...oh well lets just think this later...

14 years Later

Canon will oficially starts by the end of tommorow, i will have to move my troops next

For the last 14 years i was preparing the four kingdom, and by that preparing, i meant by making a city large military base 500 kilometers deep under the four kingdoms cities, each one contain 500 A class androids and 1,000 Ships with AOE Hyper-Graviton Cannons

I also intalled a large GN Field in the four kingdoms, when the time of cleaning up the grimm with the use of wide Area barrages of material Burst, The GN field will activate to protect the city from it and after that happens, the army hidden under the city will appear to protect the city from the attacks of the remnant Grimm population which has a higher chance of happening. But ofcourse during the battle a strong sleeping gas will be release in the city to ensure that they wont panic and create more negativity

While this is happening the original 500 A class Androids Along with 5,000 Ships and 20,000 Innovade soldiers will go and supress and capture salem. The companee branches in every village or town has its own strong GN field to protect them and 100 units of A class androids are task on protecting it

After the long battle, we will use world wide Restoration(a original spell i created) spell to the world of remant to cure it.

The spell came from a complicated magic sequence based on my ReWriting skill. It rewrites the damage done to an object/poeple/or the area of effect and complety restores it with 10% improvement from the original thus called tye restoration spell

And thats how i would do stage 2 and stage 3 of the plan

Concerning how the buissness progress...well you could say that it is both liked by humans and faunus alike, even faunus haters begrudgingly liked the companpy and even the white fang rarely attacks the transports we use and if they did they only attack those transport with no people in it, well what could i say, the companee treats both faunus and human alike fairly and is both given fair benifits like having a nice neat home in the mines and standard good food

Added to the fact that the companee spents 10% of their assets in providing money to a chosen orphanage each year, and that the companee produces quality products (like weapons that have 3 to 4 forms, dust embroid clothes designed base on earth fashion making it a big it for both female citizens and hunters alike and daily neccessities)

The companee is liked to the point of Jacques trying to form connectings with us or make same programs as us just to compete with us and sometimes horribly failing at same time

We are liked to the point of having the councilors of each kingdom became our close friends

They are also trained by innovades in buissness making them good, each branch is controlled by a group of ten innovade and faunus/human workers and the main branch compromise of only innovade workers

Ofcourse, i also appear public but most of the time i wear a silver white veil that coveres my entire face, most of my appearance centered on Orphanage donation that is why when that time of the year comes, the media flock to catch my appearance since i rarely appear in public gaining me a title of misterious president of Avalon (yup i named the company Avalon Corporation)

To avoid the public relating me to the schnee family i had to wear steel colored lenses and a eyeglasses, change my hairstyle into a single ponytail (the same one as kallen kaslana's hair style, my previous hair style is having my hair free)

And most of all, i changed my name into Morgan Le Fay, yes that name, no particular reason why i chose that name its just its my preference really, beleive me, its not like i consider Le Fay from dxd that cute and had to change the outlook of people of the name to positive, yup its definetly not about lefay from dxd, damn...reader skip this...

"Master may i know what your thinking?"

A curios voice asked out of the blue making me respond without thinking

"Aahh...Eva...its just im thinking what my readers thoughhts are on the story"

"What?"

When i finally realize what i just said i made up a excuse and looked at the brown haired woman beside me

"Its nothing eva, its just me thinking how the others respond to afftermath of the plan"

When the brown haired brunnet heared this she just smiled befoee speaking

"Im sure that they would be shock for a few days because of the lack of grimm

Followed by happiness then wars in the future years causing more deaths then a new dark age"

I cringe at her dark outlook at the future

"I see..."

I...i should stop thinking about this and focus on taking mountain glenn first

Yes...Lets just take the Mountain Glenn first...im definetly not trying to escape reality...

Jeanne POV

I was sitted on a white room full with screens on it, figures of people appeared in it. These figures are the councilors of the Four kingdoms

"Jeanne, well this is a surprise, why did you call us?, dont tell me jacques attempted to form a connection again" a smirking blue haired male spoke, from the way he is dressed he is clearly a vale councilor

"Is it about him? If it does then you dont have to call us, you know what to do" a voice spoke again but this time a female, a female Mistral Councilor

The other councilors are also stating whats on their mind, well they are informally speaking, the way gow a friend talks to a friend, since they consider jeanne a good friend and the company itselft caused progress to the kingdom

And strengthen the connection of the four kingdoms. They owe jeanne so much to the point of considering her as a friend and answering any of her calls (though they enjoy it since every call from jeanne means either theirs progress on technology and had to talk to them or new items that benifits the entire four kingdoms)

" no i did not come here for that councilors nor did i call you here to introduce a new product"

When i spoke that sentence, dissapointment was cleary evident on the face of the councilors but still listened to me

" arround this time, the private army of the Avalon Corporation headed to mountain glenn to retrieve the city..."

"What!? Jeanne do you know how many people will die in that campaign, pls call them back"

A worried voice of a vacou councilor spoke, but a stern voice spoke after

"Jeanne, you should have called us before doing the campaign, we might be able to save the live-"

"Let me stop you there councilors, we will not fail, we will succeed on taking mountain glenn back"

A moment of silence before comotion knocks on the door

""""""What!?"""""""

"jeanne you will get the people there killed, a lot of families will die, so pls call them back"

haa..they are probably shock thinking that im arrogant or so and wont beleive me

"We will succeeded on taking the city back, i did not come here to report any failure, i am here to report that mountain glenn will be finally back on mankinds hand and im here to tell you the formation of the fifth kingdom which sits on the city of glenn, Chaldea, whose porpuse is to give hope to both faunus and mankind alike that we, as people can push the grimm back"

not completly true since the army is still going there

With that speech i completly silence then before a clear stuttering vale councilor spoke

"Jeanne can you tell us...how will the the organization take the city back?..."

I smiled before speaking

"Im glad you ask...but we are still taking the city at this moment so pls wait but pls dont worry we have a total of 24 contengency plan that will ensure the safety of the soldiers"

im sure that master and the army already started the plan on taking the mountain glenn back

i was about to speak again when a call from master arrived

**[ Jeanne we have to speed things up]**master grave tone stuned me

**with the army in space a short moment ago**

Location: Space

10,000 Baikail Class ship steadily approaches the blue world, aboard the ship are highly trained Innovades equiped by N-Armor paired with a GN Long Rifle , GN Mini Gun, GN dual Cannona and GN Beam saber

At this momment their objective is to capture Mountain glenn (the city) and destroy the Grimm arround it

Led by the asministrator herself, Morgan Le Fay, the veda calculated the 100% victory of the Organization

Inside of one of the said ships is Morgan Le Fay, planning along with the other captains and general

"I will devide the forces into 2, the first group will be designated as Executor and the second group will be given a designation as Defender

The Executer group is task on eliminating the enemy outside the city and destroy any grimm that will attempt to enter the said city

The Defender group will be task on eliminating the grimm inside the City and destroy any enemy that was able to pass the executor group and was able to enter the city

The first one to enter the battle will be the Executor group to eliminate the chances of grimm reinforcement, Defender group will be deploy 4 minutes after the executor reach the battlefield

I will be part of the Executor group and the first one to land, when i do so i will activate The judgement of Shamash to destroy the grimm arround the mountain, all personell be advise to stah away during the activation of the sword

We will begin the operation in 10 minutes, all battle personel prepare to launch"

I turn my back on the screens which shows my captains and generals, heading towards the Launch bay where the troops in this ship are stationed, preparing to launch

While walking down in the hallway i asked veda somwthing

[ Veda is my N-Armor Ready? ]

[ Affirmative, The Re:Enternity-Union Armor is ready for its use ]

[ Can you show me the statistics of my Armor? ]

[ N-Armor Number: GNF-X 0 000 1-98

Name : Re:Enternity-Union

Type: Armor/Battle suit

User: Morgan Le Fay

Bio: A weapon created by Morgan Le Fay and Veda, made by fusing the technology and data of Quanta Gundam, Silver Gospel (from Infinite Stratos), Bahamut, Arthur Pendragom fused with a angels astral dress (from date a live). Its a White armor(more of a dress than a admor) adorned with glowing Red lines along with fae runes embeded on it. Paired with two gauntlets made from the latest C.A.D. tech allowing the armor to cast High rank spells easily and in seconds and can produce beams from its palm, the gems in the gauntlet is a replica of the jewel in balmung alowing the gauntlets to draw large amount of mana/prana/aura and shoot it in beam form or form shield made from energy

Armament:

1.) Dual C.A.D. Guantlet(equiped in hands)

2.) Klien Field Armor(equiped in the armor)

3.) GN field(equiped in the shoulders

4.) GN Drive x3 (1 is equiped at the back of the user while the other two is equiped at the GN sword/GN Canon bits flying left and right of the user)

5.) GN mini guns x2 ( one at each side of the hip

Special Systems

1.) Trans-Am Enternity (a combination of trans-am and bahamuts ability. Increase the armors capabilities by 900% and increase the speed to mach 30. Special effect: Weaken entities with a element of darkness or corruption and heals allies by dispersing Aura healing properties in the sky along with GN Particles)

2.) Flames of judgement's fiery Oath: connecting the GN drives to the judgement of shamash, giving it unlimited energy and increasing the heat of the flames it produces burning even the (concept of)space and light arround it. 10% chance that the user will receive 2nd degree burn, it is advise to use this only when its neccesasry ]

[ that is one strong armor...]

[ We have Arrived ]

Oh? I did not notice that, i look arround and saw that the innovades are done preparing and already organized

The leader of the group who is standing at the front spoke proffessionaly

" Administrator on command! "

The innovades saluted at my direction. Nodding at them

"Good..."

I opened the screen channels connected to the ships transpodting the Executor Group

"I will be descending first, after i unleash the swords flames wait for 3 minutes to have the effect of the sword finish and after that, that is the moment where the Group will descend understood?"

""""""Yes Ma'am""""""

Announcement, this the ship captain speaking we have entered the atmosphere, battle personels prepare to launch

[ Veda, equip me of my armor ]

[ Affirmative administrator ]

I was then covered in crimson light and after the said light settled i was no longer wearing my commanding clothes but my N-Armor

I walk towards the launching platform

[ Administrator to ship command, open the launching platform, im launching first ]

Ship command to Administrator, Roger that, opening Launching bay...complete, powering platform...10%...58%...98%...100%

I smirked

"Re:Enternity; Morgan Le Fay, Burning the enemy! Launching!"

i was propelled forward in fast speed and exited the ship, GN Drives bursting to life and producing pure white particles. Kicked the air flying towards mountain glenn the place where the dragon grimm is sleeping

Forgive me cinder but there wont be any dragon Grimm helping you this time

Fufu~~

I was getting nearer and nearer to the mountain

And when i was 100 meter away from the mountain i chanted making the sword which im raising to produce high grade flames, making the sword glow

"Oh ye who sleeps at the bottom of false peace, awaken once more and bring ruin to civilizations, ye who commands Crimson Flames of Extinction...Awaken Judgement of Shamash!, let the world stare at your burning splendor!"

I swing and the the entire sky was burning along with the mountain

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

at this moment my lone figure stand on the place where mountain glenn was formerly located, wielding the sword that contains the core of the dead 7th herrescher of flames; Himeko, sorrounded by flames

i was admiring my work when i received a distress call from Veda

**[ Master, we need to speed things up, the magical entities of these world; salem, the maidens, raven, Qrow, Ruby and Ozpin has sensed the magical signature, salem misunderstood the presence of the released sword and mistake it for the coming of the brothers. Massive Grimm signatures are rushing towards living settlements because of desire and thought to wipe mankind before the before the brothers come back , ancient Grimm has shown signs of awakening]**shit

[ Veda, activate protocol 66, activate the GN field protecting the settlements and have the army standing by, under the city's to move and engage the incoming Grimm Horde. have the innovade and A class Android hold back the Incoming Grimm while they can. Mobilize all 800,000,000 ships from the moon and the space system, activate the sattelites and use the world wide Material Burst barrage. activate orbital bombardment at the same time ]

i then quickly called Jeanne and had her retreat at the base/company which 5 minutes latr activated the GN Field civering the enrite city then released the sleeping gass. the army under the city then appeared to repel the horde

**Lunar Base**the people were on a hurry because of the situation, ships were launch left and right to face the grimm threat on remnant

connection to the lunar base was then made to connect each innovade and units together and to know where the mkst severe battle is being held

**Morgan POV**isnt things escalating a little too much!? if had known that my sword will cause a effect then i woudnt have activated it! damnit!

i kicked the ground propelling me back to the group of ships and destroying any Flying grimm on my way

[ Veda! find where salem is currently rightnow! ]

**[ She is currently on the way to beacon, she decided that if shes going to be punish by the two brothers, she will atleast make Ozpin suffer by torturing him and destroying half of the vale along with beacon academy, she going there wiyh millions of millions of grimm following her and she is acompanied by her followers ]**i contacted the 10,000 ships near me

"change of plans!, we are not taking the city of glenn back, we will wait for the bombarment to start and finish then go after salem"

**Affirmative **

the ships started ascending to space while the sattelites started calculating the magic sequence of Material burst

i quickly caught up to the ship i came from and entered it

"welcome back master administrator"

i just waved my hand and headed back to my room

"damn...this is my fault now i have to accelerate the plan"

i then look at one of the screen in the wall showing the Beacon Academy

"good thing they havent started the initation, it would be trouble some if i split my force again"

the sattelites, done charging, fired its spell upon the unsuspecting world causing destruction left and right and affected nature itself, tsunamis and earthquake were happening all arround the globe, destroying any grim be it on air, land or water

after the 10 minutes of continues bombarnment, remnant looks like a broken world, burning...making a light comparable to a little star

after the bombarnment 800,000,000 ships entered the planets atmosphere and started releasing Troops to eliminate any surviving grimm, a portion of the ships, 500,000 of them, gathered land by destroying mountains and gathering the soild from it and transported it to the location of grimm lakes. their porpose is to cover the land with the said soil, then Holy swords with immovable and purifying properties will be planted on the land covering the grimm lake to prevent it from making grimm and at the same time purify the water.

just to ensure that no one will be able to find these lakes the innovades, with the help of veda, will make a strong bounded field that will repel invaders or travelers...

meanwhile at the remaining ships

the stern voice of Morgan Le fay spoke.

"all forces done cleaning with Grimm remnants head to vale, the battle for this world will start there and we need every men and women available for this last battle"

i told my troops when i received a call from Eva

master! the vale was breached!, dozen of grimms are entering the city led by Salem, Jeanne and the other combat innovades are trying to hold the line while the others are grabbing the asleep forms of the people affected by the sleeping gass

"what!?, what about the A class Androids? what are they doing?"

they are currently fighting off an army of Ancient Grimms and salem herself

"how come you guys are being supress?, whats their number?"

unimaginable! the entire hordes of grim totally blackedned the sky and i can even see a single grass outside the city! they totally covered it

"how!? how did they survive the magic bombarnment"

master it seems that this version of salem is powerful, she was able to manage to create a barrier that fended off the sattelite weaponry

" i see...take the citizens under the city, have all troops retreat and hold their position to the entrance of the underground base at the center of the city, have the A class android help you in retreating while focusing on defensive spells. we will arrive there by 20 minutes just hold off by 20 minutes"

understood

when eva removed the phone from her ear i could practically hear the explosions and sound of battle from her position

" tell the others when they are done cleaning, head to vale understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"good, all forces head to vale, we have a city to save and a enemy to take down"

"""""""""yes ma'am"""""""""

a hour later

**BOOOOOOM! BANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**damn i understamate salem too much, she controls the elements easily sending storms and hurricane one after another towards us added to the fact that her seer grimms are one tough son of a bitches, even with the help of A class droids and a million innovade we could barely push her back

"oh?~~ is this your limit Morgan Le Fay or should i say Morgen Schnee"

"hehe~ you talk too much"

i deployed a blast from the judgment of shamash tkwards the enemy which she countered by manipulating the air creating a strong barrier made from air pressure

i activated my GN cannons and shoot them towards salem which she responded with giant glacers, i released the judgemnt of shamash of still failed to kill the enemy and barely scratch her

without even knowing what happened i was punch superhard making me fly and hit a dozen walls or so

salem followed the attack with a lightning burst

i blocked it with my sword but still because of the force behind the attack i was further imbeded to the wall

damn...if i wont be able to stop salem i might be force to use that...

"whats wrong child of man, giving up already? im dissapointed~, oh well, a mongrel will allways be a mongrel"

i heard salems voice and looked up to see her looking down from me, riding a ancient 500 meter humanoid grim

okay...that just pisses me off, how dare she...shes no Gilgamesh but she dared called me mongrel...

Salem raised her hands causing the clouds to go black, Dark magic heavily gathering in one point forming a big mass of darkness at the center of the clouds, large amount of lightning shocks started appearing and migrating inside the black mass

"time to finish this young one...you will regret daring to face me, but since you were able to scratch me ill give you a follow up gift, after i kill you~ i will wipe the schnee family~ after all that family is made out of trashes, abusing their power to abuse the weak, they are arrogant just because they have false power...

ill see to it that they will be wipe out after this, sayonara Morgan Le Fay, no...Morgen Schnee your one of the people to who earned both my wrath and respect, your organization the Avalon Corp was a thorn in my side after all"

The black mass shooted a black beam towards me, i could feel the other innovades and A class units rushing towards my direction to save me but im sure they wont be able to get here in time, but i did not register the attack theres something in my mind rightnow and it snap when salem insulted my family...my lovely mother and sisters

How...**DARE._SHE._**

and my vision was completly covered in red

**Salem's POV**

with this attack...i will be able to wipe that little human girl but also destroy a portion of vale

i was not wrong when i said that the Organization under Morgan was a threat, the weapons they created carry purifying element afterall, and how did they do that? i dont know, thats why the organization is big threat

i willed the black mass to become a black beam and shooted it towards the Huma- no...Morgen Schnee, she deserved my respect afterall

when the black beam finally reached morgan it dissapeared?

how?, what happened?

but it was that moment when i felt pure raw power coming from Morgen

black red energy started pouring out of the girl forming a large crater arround her and a pillar of power shooting towards the sky

this power...it feels...

**DESTRUCTION.HaTE.EMptINESs,CoRuPTIvE**

Gah!? by just looking at it causes me a great amount of discomfort making my eyes bleed and fear?

impossible!?

thats when i heard her voice

"its okay to insult me...but never insult my family..."

the raw power converge into one point, at her hands where it formed a seemingly harmless sphere

"Star of extiction"

a burst of destructive energy from the ball, it spreaded arround the city up to the battlefield outside like a blanket being spread out, it devoured everything arround the user, grimms were slaughtered when it touches it, My army is no more

what!? how can this be!

**Third Person Pov**

"i did not tell you something...my armor was not made to become a weapon, it was made to seal my growing powers"

Morgen snaps her fingers and a dozen spheres of destruction appeared out in the Air, heading towards Salem who ordered the remaining grimm to protect her, but it seems that the spheres of destruction are endless...because they kept attacker her

BAAAAANG BOOOM

the sky suddenly brighten, and a large pillar of destruction

covered the 500 meters humanoid grimm, destroying it completly

and causing Salem to dodge, landing to the ground

"so how did it feel to walk among man , _Goddess_?"

a floating Morgen asked the woman below, arrogance and judgemental voice clearly evident in her voice

"how...dare you human!"

dark wisp started appearing from salem, but before she could do any attacks

she was forced to kneel down bought by the sudden increase in gravity, courtesy from Morgen

who slowly walk in energy tiles, descending towards the struggling Salem

after a short while Morgen was finally at Salems Front

she put her hands on salems head before speaking gently

"Salem, I know that if Grimms were wipe out, Wars will breakout, That is part of them afterall...look at them even if they have a commmon enemy the grimm, they still fight each other"

"then why..."

"without conflic, they will remain stagnant..."

she then touch Salems shoulder

"now its time for you to say good bye...Salem did you know? a wise man stated that in a 10,000 fold Gravitational Field...not even light can escape.."

a black hole appeared and devoured salem, the grimm queen and the era of grimm is no more

the Golden age and the era of darkness (dark age) will soon follow

Morgen then opened a bluish screen in front of her contacting someone

" All forces retreat, retrieve every advance technology that belonged to the organization and workers that decided to join us, its time for us to leave this universe, all sattelites activate world wide restoration spell sequence"

she then glowed and dissapeared befoee the world glowed once more

...

in the space

...

1,500,000,000 ships and one Flying lunar city sailed towards the sun. inside the City, in the throne room we can find Morgen sitting idly in her throne

"master is it really okay to leave it like this?"

a concerned Jeanne asked her master

"its okay, besides the Author is getting tired and lazy and wants to sleep"

"huh?..."

"nothing jeanne, anyway is the Multiverse gate ready?"

jeanne looked at her master before speaking

"yes, we are ready to launch towards the multiverse"

"good, all units , launch towards the The multiverse!"

all ships glowed golden before accelerating towards the golden gate that appeared when the Multiverse-Transport System activated when Morgan Spoke, and finally entering the Gate

"oh, i almost forgot, Master it seem that the CCTvs and cameras were functioning during your fight againts salem, so they probably know of your identity as Morgen schnee now and your fight againt the forces of Salem"

it took a dozen seconds before it finally registered in Morgans mind

"wait what!? why did you not tell me!"

ask a frantic Morgen who seemed like a child

who was caught causing a problem

"naa...it probably wont be a big deal"

Morgan spoke again with uncertainty on her voice

**...**

**story end**

**...**

**Author: Im bad at this...**

**Morgan stop tempting Murphy**

**and stop breaking the fourth wall your no Neptunia**


	3. Chapter 3:Halo Verse Pt1

Morgan Pov

We were travelling in the multiverse tunnel when i received a telephatic from a certain entity who i suspect, the cause of my rebirth...a great troll comparable to Zelretch and a being capable of pissing off Commanders who the said entity kidnap

R.O.B.

"Well, well, isnt this a big suprise, i finally receive a call from the entity who gave me a second chance in life"

I Did not Predict your acceptance of my kidnapping of you, most people we kidnap hates our guts, well~ who would blame them~ they were forced to become our entertainment, forced away from their peaceful lives, but oh well~ i did not come here to talk to you Morgan, no, *REDACTED* , im here to explain some stuff to you, you can ask questions later

My left brow rises

"Oh? You did not come here to talk to me, yet your allowing me to ask questions later, your contradicting the words your speaking"

But it seems im getting ignored

Anyway, you were given a second chance, that point is verry obvious, We just kidnaped your soul to be another 'Self Insert' like a dozen people out there in the multiverse. A incompetent Soul with little knowledge about life and has little drive to live intrusted to a dangerous world with a stronger antagonist than the original so imagine our suprise when not only you were able to wipe the grimm from that world, you have grown stronger and built a strong Fleet and army with just a little help from a super A.I. and a fake Commander Core and made a Multiverse-gate system allowing you to travel the vast multiverse. So~ for that we will give you a reward~

" Should i be insulted because you called me a lazy incompetent person or happy because i keep breaking your expectation?"

Again, the blasted R.O.B. ignored me

So For your Reward, we decided to give you a original Commander Core and with it, a home world, thus you are *REDACTED* No more but Morgan Le Fay Von Neumann, oh by the way after this 'talk' the convertion of your body will start, from a super human you will become a half Human, Half Machine since the commander core will be installed within your soul. Good day and enjoy

[ Commander Core Installment initializing ]

Why that piece of shi-

With that last thought i black out.

Interlude - to those who were left behind (aftermath)

When Morgan told the innovades to transfer the sleeping bodies of the people of remnant to each of the underground base located under the cities of the four kingdom. A plan was Activated. These plan has three stages and was meant for the unification of remant as for what those are...(lets keep it a secret since im bad at making stories)

10 hours after the last battle, the people of the blue world started awakening, finding themselves each inside a machine(a life pod), needless to say they were panicking and attempted to go out, after 5 minutes of continues attempt, they heard a voice coming from the machine(life pod)...

[ World Restoration Complete ]

[ Initializing World Scan...Grimm life forms not detected ]

[ Scanning Damage reports...no damage Detected ]

[ Attempting to Connect to the Main System...Failure. Veda not Found ]

[ checking Records...Complete ]

[ Conclusion...The last Battle For mankind againts the Grimm is a success ]

[ Proceding to stage 2 ]

[ Scanning for GN Particle tanks...complete...Connecting GN particle storage to the life pods...complete...stage 2; Innovation process will now comence. ]

Hearing that they panicked again, besides they do not know what the innovation means what they know that the machine they are currently staying is about to change them, the fact that grimm no longer exist never passed in their mind escept a chosen few who, instead of panicking, took what information they could learned like a sponge and learned

Afterthat the sweet embrace of black out took them in a warm embrace as their vision was being covered by the steadily increasing white green particles

[ Innovation process: 0.5%, 34:59:49 until full innovation ]

[ Forming quantum Link...0.1% ]

36 hours later

The people of remnant started awakening one by one but felt a great change within them, they felt more...connected to one another. Human and Faunus Alike and as time goes by they began seeing the memories of other people through the link they shared but even this happening they did not have problems identifying themselves.

They began to understand each other...the reasons why other people do that or that and together...through the link...they discovered the truth behind remnant from the memories of a man known as Ozma now Ozpin and a underling of his worst enemy Cinder and her faction. Ozma's memories about their millenium fight...begain seeping through the minds of the people of remnant

Each secrets hidden by time were being discovered left and right, shared through their link wanted or not wanted

Strange enough they did not feel anger only warriness and acceptance

And they discovered one fact...

The people of Remnant...are now connected and united...more so than the past

Discrimination and hatred dissapeared in a instant...because through the link...they felt the emotions and thoughts of those who were victim of such things...

But they wonder...who or what organization/people put them into this place? What will they achieve in doing so? Though they felt the answe for the second question is to unify Remnant

Their warriness came back and they began diving deep into each others memories again...to find who or what organization did this

But as when they are doing so they heard the machine- no the life pod's speakers activate again and theough it answers might come...

[ Innovation Complete ]

[ Quantum Link Creation Complete ]

[ Stage 3 Initializing... ]

[ Activating Sub System 'Cardinal' Commencing...100% ]

[ Cardinal System Quantum Drive activating...connecting quantum links to the main system Complete ]

[ Downloading Information from the Cardinal System ]

And with that, every people on the planet felt their minds widen by the information being downloaded to their brajn by the cardinal systsm

Information done by the Organizations about the World, the space system and the galaxy and its laws were being intergrated in their minds

You could imagine them clutching their heads, eyes wide and glowing Gold by the sheer amount of information entering their heads

And after 10 minutes of transfering the data in their brains. They finally calmed down and with this calming down they felt enlightenment

They began searching for answers more and more, all people on the planet united, seriously trying to find the answers they seek and with their commitment on trying to find the answers their quantum brain waves expanded, activating the remaining Drives arround the world making it produce more particles and with the sheer amount it produced it lighten up the entire bases making it glow. Particles seeped through the air vents up to the sky making it shine in rainbow colors and as it go the quantum link strengthened to the point of connecting the collective concious of mankind (people of remnant) and all techologies arround the world...

So they learned, they learned about who is the person behind these changes

The cardinal System was the backup system made by Morgan to take vedas place on monitoring the world, gathering data and control all machines along with on supressing the quantum link if it attempted to look at the secrets it should not suppose to look, one of these secrets is the organization and its plan

But strong as it may be, it cannot supress the entire mankind consciousness as it keeps persisting on finding the truth and find the truth they did, yhey manage to biapass the defences of The cardinal system and discovered the truth

They learned that it was the organization behind the Avalon Corp who did it, that it was the irganization that changed them

Soon they began diving deep in the companees data archives and entered its restricted datas

And with it, discovering who is the person behind the veil, who Morgan Le Fay was...shock ran deep in their minds as it registered who the persons identity was, more so for one sister and one mother who had a deep strong connection with the said person...the person known as Morgen Schnee, the warm sun of the schnee family and the said familys light in the dark , the person who should have died a long time ago in the hand of the white fang

They began discovering Morgens plans, and commitment in saving them from extinction...from the problems they had made themselves

They journeyed the datas of Morgens adventure, learning her past, pains, happiness and most of all...her longing for her family and sadness that its breaking appart

They also found a atonishing truth, Morgen was the first Innovator, the specie what they are now which shocked them again

Absently, they continued and found a video file about how the organization learned a way on changing them

That the organization discovered a way for them to unite without conflict, and that way is to replicate Morgens ability to connect with other peoples heart and mind, they began understanding that conflicts cannot be solved through force but through understanding one another

So they dive deeper...on finding how they manage to replicate Morgens ability and when they did it horrified them

They learned that Morgen proposed experimenting with her body and even though the organization doesnt want to do it (well ofcourse they dont want to do it yhey dont want to harm Morgan After all), Morgen forced them to

Horrified, they kept watching as the 10 year old was experimented on, they watched as tears kept flowing out of her eyes but still manage to smile, they kept watching seeing her in pain but persistingly Continued

They kept watching as the child they(the faunus and the white fang )considered a devil (since shes a schnee) suffered for their sake

And finally...they watched as the child tiredly sits on the floor weakly as tears flow from her eyes but still manage to smile as she muttered "this is for the people's sake, this is for my family so that they, along with the other people experience a fullfilling peaceful life" and with that sentence she slowly closed her eyes and the heart monitor straighten up forming a never ending line, signaling the others of her 'death' ,smiling gently, facing the blue planet known as remnant through a big screen and they watch as doctors rushed in the room, attempting to save her life

( Morgan never died though, her tiredly sitting on the floor and the heart monitor going straight line is just an act foeced by jeanne in a role play when she told the said person she is bored and in need of practice on her acting skill but the people of remnant doesnt know that though~~)

So when they were done checking the vids and datas, you could say that the atmosphere of the planet was gloomy (whether because it was the sadness of the people or the powers of the maiden activating because of their emotion we wont really know)

Those people who discriminated, haters, war people, the white fang and most of the people on remnant felt a great shame running through them, a child had beaten them with a greater commitment on saving their planet.

It was not a suprise when at that momment, all people respected the child known as morgen schnee

They felt sad and anger towards themselves and started to reflect and it did not help when the memories and feelings of a certain mother and sister pair started flowing through the link making the atmosphere of the world more gloomy which changed when they discovered the last battle

Where they learned that Morgen Lived and fought for their sake when the grimm attempted on wiping them in a large attack which she stop

She lived!, the entire connection totally sang in joy with the mother-sister pair

The last sightings of her was when she entered a ship along with the suppose members of the organization and leaving the planet

But her words before dissapearing was heard...

"Mankind...is strong as one, Salem you lost because you understimated their bonds and connections, the never extinquishable flame of unification. I wont need to worry about them because...i know that mankind...will allways find a way to solve the problems they face and because they are my one big family"

Family..., Morgen thinks of them as family, a family she sacrificed many things for the said family sake, a family she willingly suffered for 13 entire years

The collective concious of mankind formed through the link had made a decision, douths was thrown away and one single though passed through their family

We are strong when we are united...never shall be a momment again where we will be divided, we will be united as one and strong as many

And so the collective concious of mankind in the links, the minds of the people, united as one, forming one conciousness/mind made out of many

And in that moment they heard the voice coming from the life pod but they did not mind it

[ Stage 3 completed."unification of Mandkind" ]

[ Opening Life pods ]

Then their thoughts went back on a certain white haired child who suffered for their sake, they became detemined once more

That child considered them a family...and suffered for their sake and so...

" 'I' will find you my dear daughter/sister, and when that time comes 'I' wont let you be lonely and in pain again "

Starting from that day, mankind started innovating(their tech and skills) gained from the data left by the organization

One primary goal set. Find Morgen Schnee

After all, she did not have been rewarded for uniting them and punish for suffering for their sake even though they did not ask for it.

In deep space

R.O.B. : "One mind made out of Millions of Conciousness huh...i wonder when 'they' will meet Morgan Again and what the said girls reaction on meeting 'them', oh~ this would be a interesting Self insert i just know it"

In the multiverse - tunnel

[ Commander Core installation complete ]

[ Data Files Downloaded ]

[ System Scan initializing ]

[ System all green ]

[ Connecting to the main network...Success ]

[ Awakening Process Start up ]

Ugh...what hit me? Hmm? Whats this?...

In that moment Morgen felt a suddent jolt within her body tyen she felt her mind connect to her units/soldiers

She connected to veda and in turn connected to veda controled units

She connected to the fleet she owned allowing her to control them

She connected to the entire A Class Units

She connected to innovades with quantum brain waves

And finally her transformation to a commander was complete

Remind me to blast ROB when the next time he appears in front of me, annoyinly thought of one morgan

"...i should visit the home world he gave me and build a more stronger armada..."

I exited the Multiverse tunnel and went to the coordinates that ROB gave me, founding a Planet

A planet with 60% land and 40% water...

With a dozen of minerals...

Well i guess rob isnt a bastard after all

I willed all my ships to dock at the planet then released some drones to scout out the entire planet

Then i build large factories arround the place i landed and have them produce more units(specially Ships and A class units )

Cant conquer, explore and protect myself if i have a weak army after all

After that i sended the units produce all around the world to build more factories and military bases whether it be under the ocean, or at the top of the mountains or in space, i kept producing factories and bases

After i created a sizable fleet i created billions of billions of pseudo 1st lawman Cores and installed each one of them in each ship i owned, allowing all my ships to control matter and rewrite it to make something out of nowhere aslong as the A.I. could understand how it was made and how it function(resource is no longer a problem at this point )

Then i had my fleet explore the space system we are currently staying, terraforming the planets they discover and build more factories and bases

I flew towards the sun and made a orbital Elavator arround the said gas giant, the giant (orbital/space elevator) is covered with solar pannels and is equiped with 450 GN Drives and a large Beam Sniper Cannon

I made that beam Sniper Cannon in case of being invaded by other commanders or gamers, the said sniper cannon is a planet destroying fudge you to others and since the sun is located at the center of the space system, i can snipe anyone on the system

But it seems that i cannot find myself satisfied with just that, so i converted all moons located in the system into a mini death star with enough power to sink and burnd any attempt in invading any of my controlled planets.

By at this point, my entire armada coveres 2 third of the space in this sytem

"Jeanne...its time for us to travel the vast expanse of the multiverse "

"Master, are we ready for it?, the Entire scale of each verse is near endless"

"Oh my dear assisstant it will be fine~, besides each units is equiped by strong defences like klien fields and GN Fields added to the fact that since the 1st herrscher core is made out of nanites i was able to mass produce it, equiping it to each ship allowing our ship to reconstruct matter and produce anything aslong as the A.I. understand it. Not only that, our entire armada is also equiped

By a pseudo 9th god key Eden star made from the mass produce 1st herrscher core and as its discription states, the manipulation of gravity, we can use black holes as defence or offensive weapon

And we dont have to worry about Honkai Corruption since all copied equipment from The honkai verse is run by the GN drives and not houkai Energy, now any questions?"

"I see...master, which verse are we going to visit next"

" The Halo verse, i need to copy their Slip-device/tech and help mankind from repelling both the covenant and the Creatures of Flood "

Jeanne then looked at me with a curious question

"But master, if you use your denial of nothingness ability you could just produce it and have the factories mass produce it"

"But if i do that it wont be fun and challenging and besides tye readers wont enjoy it..."

"Readers what readers?...your a weird one master"

"I know i know, now lets move"

My armada is made out off by 10 fleets each fleet contain 500 ships, for this oparation dub 'mess with the prophets and destroy the flood' i will only need 3 fleets

I willed the 3 fleets to enter the multiverse tunnel, the timeline where i will arrive is when UNSC alreasy lost 1 third of the planet they discovered through the covenant forces

An hour later.

Jeanne, eva and i was looking at the battle happening infront of us, well calling it a battle would be an insult since its a one sided massacre. The entire fleet of UNSC is bsing wreck by the covenant forces both in the planet and in space

All they could do is to distract the covenat forces while the civilians are retreating. Its a verry sad sight, especially for me who likes peace and being a pacifist (i could swear i heard ROB snorted rightow, why wont you beleive me!?)

All my men was also sad, since we are near the battle and we could see the massacre happening rightnow, the only reason why we are not detected is because of the GN Drives and stealth systems

No longer accepting such battle ,eva tap my shoulder and spoke

"Master...is it about time we make our appearance?"

Jeanne nodded and spoke her agreement to the other innovade

"Yes master i think we should move now while the Covenant forces are distracted"

"Alright...To all units power up your guns and put down the stealth on my call, we have a force to crush and a specie to save"

Just as what my command ment, all ships powered up, GN Drives steadily increasing their outputs and FOG glowing Sigils burts to life giving my Fleet a mystic alien outlook

"To all Space Craft carriers once the Covenant forces starts sending their crafts here, release all space units"

The Space Craft that the Carriers holds/contain is a modified TIE Silencer from starwars though its a bit bigger than the original

[ Unit: GN Silencer

Engine: GN Drive

Pilot: Innovades

Armaments:

GN Beam Rifle x2

GN Canon x2

Klien Field (Defence)

Mini-Corrosive Missiles x6 ]

"Ready...ALL UNITS PUT DOWN THE STEALTH SYSTEM AND ENGAGE THE ENEMY"

The entire armada i named Lunar Aria became visable to the entire fighting sides, which probably shock both the covenant forces and the UNSC, more so for the covenant since my units are tearing down their fleets before they could even react

They tried fighting back but mostly of their attacks either get nagated by the ships shield or absorb by black holes

Using the chaos i started, the UNSC started retrsating while the covenant forces are being occupied by my fleet

"Jeanne, sent some GN Silencer down their in the planet to destroy covenant Air and land units. All forces focus on the Space units, do not allow any covenant forces from retreating or sending reinforcements in the planet"

"Understood master"

After jeanne called the carriers, GN Silencers started diving towards the planet while receiving support from the main fleet and attack from the enemy forces

There in that planet they attacked any covenant ships or units and avoided human affiliated units

Destroying any units standing in their way using beam weaponry and sometime the renown Tri-Punisher which shoots out large beams sinking big ships like carrier in an instant. Tri-Punisher can be used by the GN Silencer when it combines The Dual GN Cannons with the GN Rifle

And when they are fighting Aircrafts units, the GN Silencers , with the help of spacetial awareness of the innovades, use trans-am to quickly dispose of the enemy units

And while targetting land units, the GN Silencers uuse their corrosive missiles to destroy them by grouo

And as time goes by the covenant presence in the planet started deminishing and the forces in space are getting wreck by Morgans Fleet, How?, they tore them with black holes and endless Hyper-Graviton Cannon and killed them ship by ship as time goes by until there were no longer any covenant forces left

The Remaining UNSC tried hailing us but i had my officers reject it and after all GN Silencers have retreated inside the Carriers i had them enter stealth mode and entered the slip-space a d was followed by 4 hours of resting

After 4 hours of resting, i had my drones explore the (halo)universe, for the signs of FOG so that i could wipe them

While doing so, i had my fleet wipe out covenant forces arround UNSC controlled space to ensure that there wont be a massacre happening again

I also learned that due to my action, the covenant seems going to be split, because it seems that some connected the dots and investigated the truth learning the truth about the prophets lies

I, along with my troops greatly enjoyed the panicked faces of the elites and prophets. But it seems that the prophets and elites are competent enough to decide to send enough forces to wipe the rebels and i cant have that can i.

I ordered 1,000 ships of mine to depart to entercept the Prophets Forces amd help the rebel covenant forces. Led by Eva, im sure i wont need to worry

The remaining ships in my command went and proceded in Flood infected space and mercelessly massacre the flood

While doing so i had a drone get some flood samples while the battle rage on between my forces and flood forces. It was that moment that i realized that wiping the flood would be pain in the ass to deal with since after getting the sample i had my computer detect any entity arround the universe that contain the flood virus and why am i not surprise that it basically infected 2 third of the galaxy

Yup cleaning them one by one would be a pain in the ass, even wiping them would be a greater head ache

So i changed my plans and had my scientists along with Veda, to create a virus strong enough to not only reverse the effect of the flood, curing them but also develop a gene that could allow the people to not be infected

So, combing both the power of technology and knowledge about genes gained from the multiverse i created a new type of virus made out of pseudo Nanites wity strong altering abilities which porpose is to reverse and combat the effect of the flood virus while strengthening them(the gene of the host) aswell. Before dissolving in particles that would heal the user continuesly for the next 50 years

(Note: the pseudo nanites was formed using the knowledge from a series called generation rex (was it generation rex? Cant remmember) and the retrictive abilities of the omni-watch (ben 10?) Along with the progenator and blacklight virus)

I also created their soon carriers which will go arround the galaxy and wipe the fog in my place since i overstimated the problem of the flood and should have bought more ships, oh well~~

Locating 24 planets, i had my nanites to terraformed all of it into a habitable one.

After that i created a specie that should have not exited in the Halo-Verse and was both infamous and famous bevause of their tenacy and fast production rate, the specie known as the zerg

But in this case its a modified one considering the fact that its half machine and half organic and by using the sample gained from the flood, i made their genes strong enough to ressist the flood virus and had them carry the nanites which they will spread while attacking the flood

I created them in one porpose, to wipe the space clean off the flood virus

Since i terraformed 24 planets, i placed 2,000 zergling in each one and i had them reproduce and evolve in a quick state

Going back to the ships being led by Eva, it seems that the prophet and elites are getting desperate enough to attack rebel Controlled planets with their combined numbers, it seems that the only plan they could muster this point is to gather all their numbers and attack the rebel controlled planets

Not sitting idly, it seems that the UNSC sended help to the rebel forces. While watching i had all my ships retreated back to the edge of the universe and stay there while observing the battpe that rage on between the Rebel, UNSC, Eva and the covenant forces, which was amazing to watch. I wonder i how i will earn if i turn this scene into a movie?

Anyway, my ships commanded by eva pretty much tore the covenant fleet with minimum damage and no lost units

And it seems that even the rebel forces are wary of my units they seem to not care of them and think they did not exist and continued to pummel down covenant forces

And it seems that the UNSC had a name for me, calling my forces as phantoms for dissapearing amd appearing out of nowhere while realeasing strange particles

Added to the fact that we dont appear in their radar and scanners

Oh well, i messaged eva to warp things up so that we could could go home and that she did, she spam fring hyper-graviton cannons while throwing black holes and GN nukes at the enemy while avoiding hitting allied forces

While eva is finishing the battle, i had my ship scanned to ensure that there isnt any flood stain that manage to stick in one of my ships and it was a gokd thing there wasnt

Looking back at eva's battle which is about to finish i created a verry large space station at the edge of the universe and named it Multi-Dimensional Gate

Whose porpose is to give this universe a tech to travel worlds and help them in my stead(i set it to open a portal in the ME verse, 50 years bedore the first contact). Though it probably would be a long time before they discover it since its allways in stealth mode while doing so, i sensed Eva finishing her fight and returned at my side

"Welcome back Eva, and good job"

I sended a message to the smiling brunnette

"Its time for us to go home"

Leaving only 500 ships to oversee and observe the flood extermination(i ensured that they would be warped back home after the task is done), i had my ships depart to the Multiverse-tunnel and went home grinning from the tech i gained and have the factories install it to every units produced

Interlude - UNSC Report about the phantom Fleet

Inside a room, a man was reading a document when a soldier came in and passed a report

"General Mike, sir, there is still nothing we have gathered concerning the phantom fleet, it seems that they doesnt even exist"

The left brow of the man known as general mike rose

"I see..."

"We also asked the rebel covenant forces but just like us, they dont know which Faction or Alien specie's the phantom fleet belong, but atleast we know that not every Alien on the universe is out to get us"

The soldier jockingly said while being serious at the same time

"Hmmm...leutenant, what do those that belong to ONI, opinions about the phantom fleet?"

"They seems neutral sir, but considering the way the doctors are acting, it seems that paranoia is getting in their head, but other than that, there no problem...probably"

" i want real answer leutenant, will ONI Directors cause problems or not?"

The leutenant thinked for a while before answering

"No, i beleive there wont a problem general"

"I see, tell me...i heard that once of our ships tried contacting the pbantom fleet, whats the result"

"The alien force did not answer instead proceded on eliminating the covenant forces"

The man general stayed silent for a while before turning his back on the soldier and looked at the plushed planet bellow

"...hows the reconstruction going?"

"General, the reconstruction is proceeding well, after 8 months we should have repaired any damage done by the war"

"I see...dismissed"

The soldier saluted before heading to the door but stop-

"General, sir, it seems that the command bas given you the task on re-introduce the SPARTANs back on the society"

-And left the room, making the general groan out of despair since his table is already full of papers


End file.
